Richard Park
| birth_place = Seoul, South Korea | draft = 50th overall | draft_year = 1994 | draft_team = Pittsburgh Penguins | career_start = 1995 | career_end = 2014 | played_for = HC Ambrì-Piotta Pittsburgh Penguins Genève-Servette HC Mighty Ducks of Anaheim Philadelphia Flyers Minnesota Wild Vancouver Canucks New York Islanders }} Richard Park ( ; born May 27, 1976 in Seoul, South Korea) is a Korean-born American former professional ice hockey forward who played 14 National Hockey League (NHL) seasons with six different teams. He is currently a Player Development Coach for the Minnesota Wild organization. Playing career Park moved to Rancho Palos Verdes, California with his family at the age of three. After ten years in the United States, at the age of 13, he moved to Ontario, Canada, where he played minor hockey in the Greater Toronto Hockey League (GTHL). Park attended De La Salle College and captained their hockey team. He eventually worked his way up to the Belleville Bulls of the Ontario Hockey League (OHL) and played for Belleville from 1992–93 to 1995–96. He was drafted into the NHL following his second OHL season by the Pittsburgh Penguins in the second round, 50th overall, of the 1994 NHL Entry Draft. He made his NHL debut when he played one regular season game and three playoff games for the Pittsburgh Penguins in 1994–95. Park became only the second Korean-born person to play in the NHL after Jim Paek. Coincidentally, both of them were drafted by the Pittsburgh Penguins. Park played most of the next season, 1995–96, in the NHL totaling 56 games. Those 56 games would be the most he would play in the NHL until the 2001–02 when he joined the Minnesota Wild as he spent the next few years bouncing around the minors and different NHL teams. During that time, he played for the Mighty Ducks of Anaheim and Philadelphia Flyers of the NHL and various IHL and AHL teams. in 2005.]] He spent three seasons in Minnesota from 2001–02 to 2003–04 where he achieved career highs in games played (81), goals scored (14), assists earned (15), and points totaled (25). During the Wild's cinderella run in the 2003 Stanley Cup Playoffs, Park scored the winning goal in overtime in Game 6 of the Western Conference Quarterfinals against the Colorado Avalanche. During the 2004–05 NHL lockout, Park played in Europe as a member of Team USA who went on to capture the 2004 Deutschland Cup. He would go on to sign short term contracts in Sweden and Switzerland with the Malmö Redhawks and SCL Tigers. On August 8, 2005 prior to the 2005–06 season, Park signed a one-year contract as a free agent with the Vancouver Canucks for US$750,000. At the end of his contract with Vancouver, he signed a two-year deal with the New York Islanders. On March 29, 2008, Park was named the recipient of the Bob Nystrom Award, awarded annually to the Islander "who best exemplifies leadership, hustle and dedication." Park usually plays in a penalty killing role and is considered an above-average skater. He also served as the Islanders alternate captain in the 2008–09 season. On September 9, 2010, Park left the NHL after 684 career games, signing a three-year contract as a free agent with Genève-Servette HC of the NLA, marking his return to Switzerland after a brief stint during the 2004 lockout. On September 8, 2011, Park made a return to the NHL signing a one-year, two-way contract for a second stint with the Pittsburgh Penguins. In August 2012, Park signed a two-year deal to return to the Swiss National League A with HC Ambri-Piotta to complete his professional career. Coaching career Park is the Assistant captain of the South Korean National Ice Hockey team behind Head Coach Jim Paek. Career statistics Regular season and playoffs International }} Awards *OHL All-Rookie Team – 1993 *AHL Second All-Star Team – 1999 Transactions *March 18, 1997 – Traded to Anaheim by Pittsburgh for Roman Oksiuta. *August 24, 1998 – Signed as a free agent by Philadelphia. *September 22, 1999 – Signed as a free agent by Utah (IHL). *June 6, 2000 – Signed as a free agent by Minnesota. *November 8, 2004 – Signed as a free agent by Malmo (Sweden). *January 4, 2005 – Signed as a free agent by Langnau (Swiss). *August 8, 2005 – Signed as a free agent by Vancouver. *October 2, 2006 – Signed as a free agent by NY Islanders. *September 9, 2010 – Signed as a free agent by Geneve (Swiss). *September 8, 2011 – Signed as a free agent by Pittsburgh. *August 7, 2012 – Signed as a free agent by Ambri-Piotta (Swiss). *October 14, 2014 – Retired. References External links * Richard Park's stats on hockeydb Category:Born in 1976 Category:Belleville Bulls alumni Category:Cincinnati Mighty Ducks players Category:Cleveland Lumberjacks players Category:Genève-Servette HC players Category:HC Ambri-Piotta players Category:Houston Aeros players Category:Malmö Redhawks players Category:Mighty Ducks of Anaheim players Category:Minnesota Wild coaches Category:Minnesota Wild players Category:New York Islanders players Category:Philadelphia Flyers players Category:Philadelphia Phantoms players Category:Pittsburgh Penguins draft picks Category:Pittsburgh Penguins players Category:South Korean ice hockey players Category:Utah Grizzlies players Category:Vancouver Canucks players